


Rimi Reacts to “A Fleeting Night With Kaoru”

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Fanfiction, Rimi fuckin DIES from blusing, Rimi is easy flustered, Rimi reads Kaoru’s fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: Kaoru posts her fanfics for her “little kittens” to read, and accidentally kills Rimi with it.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Ushigome Rimi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Rimi Reacts to “A Fleeting Night With Kaoru”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arienai (pikestaff)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikestaff/gifts).



> For arienai (pikestaff), because they wrote [“A Fleeting Night With Kaoru”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538285) and [“A Fleeting Night With Kaoru: 2 Fleet 2 Furious”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902985). While reading the second one, I was like “oh what if I did a fic of Rimi reacting to this bc she’d die of blushing so hard” AND THEN I READ THE ENDING AND I KNEW I HAD TO so here ya go babes ;)))) drink up this gay juice

The day had been calm and normal for Rimi; her classes were the same as always, band practice went well, and the alterations for the band’s next set of costumes were completed. While cleaning up the sewing supplies, her phone buzzed. Curious, Rimi put down the fabric box she was holding and opened her phone to reveal a text from Himari.

_“Did you know Kaoru wrote fanfiction? She just posted a link on her Instagram story!”_

Rimi blushed at the thought of Kaoru and checked the story for herself. Just like Himari said, there was a link to Archive Of Our Own along with a small promotional blurb. Her eyes widened at the truth of her friend’s statement, rushing through applications and tabs to pull up the story. She had to take a few breaths once she actually reached the story, her heart was racing and she could tell she was already very flushed. 

As she started reading, she giggled to herself at Kaoru’s intro and the small cut-ins from the rest of her band. Her eyes moved quickly as she took in the words on her screen, imagining those words coming to life and actually going on a date with Kaoru. She slowly moved to her bed while reading, grabbing a spare pillow and holding it close to her body as she lied down.

Before Rimi knew it, the story was over, and Kaoru was wishing her as the reader goodbye alongside her friends. Her eyes were as big as her beloved chocolate coronets when she saw arrows offering to take to the next part of the story. She excitedly tapped the “kudos” button, then the “next work” one after after the page confirmed that her kudos had been given.

She held her free hand to her cheek, feeling the heat radiating from her face as she continued reading this work of art from Kaoru. The second story really shocked Rimi with the amount of drama and jousting, but was still greatly enjoyed. Her heart never seemed to stop as each scene filled her mind.

Then, once again, she reached the end.

Rimi’s eyes began filling with small tears as Kaoru once again bid her as the reader adieu. After reading the small comments from Misaki and Kanon, she accidentally read ahead and saw her name. Her face immediately flushed a bright pink, and she skimmed the paragraph to figure out why she had been mentioned. 

_“‘To Rimi-chan, your heart truly is a choco cornet.’”_

The sentence echoed and repeated in her head like a broken record in an abandoned cave. It didn’t help that she was now hearing it as if Kaoru said it in person to her. Her brain was overheating, her mouth was blubbering, and she soon passed out, dropping her phone on the ground.

“Rimi? Are you okay?” Yuri rushed into the room at the sound, only to find her little sister on her bunk and bright pink. Yuri laughed to herself as she noticed her sister was shining like a princess night light, carefully making her way over.

Yuri’s eyes were gentle as she looked at Rimi’s unconscious form, mind racing over what could have caused this. She then looked to the ground and picked up her sister’s phone, skimming the page’s contents and giggling as she turned it off and put it on the charger. She left to grab Rimi some water for when she woke up, looking behind her shoulder with a small chuckle before leaving.

Rimi really was a soft little gay child.


End file.
